Youth
by Quineon
Summary: When Gil confesses his true feelings to Johnny, how will he respond and what will become of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

I wish to thank "Able02", "itsyorukun44" and "Wingless Twilight Of Delques" for already establishing Textdor, without whom the basis of my first story would not be possible.

Youth – Chapter 1

"Hey Johnny, we know you love us" the Test Sisters were trying to manipulate their young sibling, but even he knew what they were up to. "What now?" asked the flame headed boy. "Mary and I have created a scientific breakthrough that will finally get us…" the two red heads sighed longingly in unison "Gil". "Right, what's the difference between this one and the other 4 thousand?" replied Dukey, the talking dog. "Simple, a taste of our love potion number nine should do the trick" Mary explained, holding a small vial. "Gil likes to hang out with you Johnny. All you have to do is slip this into a soda he's drinking and talk about your two favorite sisters" said Susan. "What's in it for me?" the boy asked. "Cheats to the rest of your Algebra exams", Susan gave Johnny a paper with several markings made by red ink. "You'll get the rest once you complete our task. Is it a deal?" Johnny glanced over the sheet, "It looks real enough and I hate math. Deal" he shook Susan's hand, making a pact.

Next door, a young sun kissed blonde was channel surfing with his Television remote, trying to find something entertaining to watch. When his doorbell rang, he stood up and answered the door "Yo Johnny bro, what's up dude?" asked Gil smiling. "Nothing, can we play video games?" Johnny asked to come inside. "For sure, I just got the new Black Ops. Want a Coke?" he walked to the kitchen and came back with two red cans, tossing Johnny one. "Thanks, I have some sour juice. Want to try it?" Johnny smiled mischievously. "For sure, you know I love candy" Gil took the vial and poured a decent amount into his soft drink. "Hey can we talk for a minute?" Johnny tried to sound serious. "About what?" he looked at his friend. "You know my two sisters right?" Johnny laid his feet out on the floor. "I think so, are you talking about the two girls who are always experimenting on you for their own entertainment?" Gil suddenly didn't sound like his usual cheery self anymore.

"No offence man but I just don't like them, I mean they take advantage of their own blood. Which is really immature of them for their age, they think they're so smart yet they can't take a frigging hint that I chose not to learn their names. They probably think I'm a ditz right, well I'm going to tell you something Johnny I only act this way because there's darkness inside me that I hide from the outside world. It's an artificial personality and because we're so close I feel I can share this with you because no one understands me or even remotely gives a damn."

Johnny took Gil's can and set down on the table next to them, "I give a damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I'm so late in updating, I'm a newbie.

Any reviews (positive or negative) will be greatly appreciated.

Youth – Chapter 2

"What?" the blonde was stunned. "I said I give a damn" Johnny looked Gil in the face "I'm happy that you trust me and I'll be your friend no matter what. Why don't you just tell me what you're so upset about?" Gil looked down at the floor, "Johnny I…" He gently placed his palms around Gil's cheeks, raised his head up and looked into his eyes "Tell me". Gil felt Johnny's touch and slowly went into a trance knowing how wonderful it felt to him. The two small but life changing words somehow slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "I'm gay". Before he knew what hit him, Gil found his lips locked with Johnny's.

Was this a dream or reality, Gil asked himself. He needed to find out for the safety of keeping what little sanity he felt he had left. Slowly, he pressed his hands against Johnny's face and kissed him back. He felt the flaming boy's breath escape into his mouth and savored every moment, every tick and tock of a second before pulling away, leaving a string of saliva between the two boys. Johnny laid his forehead against Gil's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the older teen embracing him, "I don't know how I'm going to break this to my sisters. You don't know how much they like you." Gil kissed his neck and sighed "They only like the person who I project myself as… which gives me an idea."


End file.
